The Great Escape
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Alors que Wilson et Cuddy ont tourné la page, un évenement inatendu les forces à se tourner vers le passé.  Spoilers pour l'ensemble de la saison 7  Hilson FS Huddy et Hachel
1. Chapter 1

Je vous préviens que ce n'est pas une histoire heureuse!

Disclaimer:Si la série était à moi on en serait pas là...

Résumé: Alors que Wilson et Cuddy on tourné la page, un évenement inattendu, les force à se etourner vers le passé.

Spoilers sur Moving On et l'ensemble de la saison 7 (puis un peu de la saison 8 maos qui ne sait pas que House est partit en taule?)

The Great Escape veut dire La Grande Evasion, s'il y'en a qui ne savent pas. 

* * *

><p><span>THE GREAT ESCAPE<span>

Cuddy essayait de rester tranquille, tripotant son sac à main du bout des doigts. Wilson posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de lui apporter un réconfort que personne ne pourrait lui procurer.

L'officier de police arriva enfin.

- Bonjour Docteurs Cuddy et Wilson. Les salua t'il à la va vite. Je suis le lieutenant Johnson.

- Vous savez quelque chose ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? S'écria Cuddy.

- Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions pour savoir si quelqu'un vous voudrait du mal pour une raison quelconque.

- Vous ne savez rien.

- Nous continuons à chercher docteur Cuddy.

- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Ca fait déjà deux jours !

Wilson intervint.

- Lisa, répondez à leurs questions, si ça peut aider…

Cuddy soupira, se passant une main tremblante sur le front.

- Qu'est ce qu'il leur dit que c'est un enlèvement ?

- Nous pensons que c'est la raison la plus plausible, vous êtes quelqu'un de haut placé dans un hôpital prestigieux, des patients ou de la concurrence pourrait vouloir vous faire du mal !

- Dans ce cas là ils s'en prendraient directement à moi.

- Vous vous souciez certainement moins de vous-même que de votre fille docteur Cuddy.

C'était vrai, depuis que House avait confondu son living room avec son garage, elle n'avait plus que Rachel et son nouveau job à New York City.

- Je ne pense pas avoir causé de tort à qui que ce soit. En tout cas pas de manière à ce qu'il veuille enlever ma fille.

Il y'avait une autre possibilité qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle pour que quelqu'un enlève une petite fille, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Ses pensées funestes furent interrompues par le téléphone de l'officier.

- Excusez-moi…

Il attrapa le combiné sortit une feuille et un crayon, notant le signalement d'une autre personne disparue.

Wilson attrapa la main de Cuddy et serra légèrement, lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Vous avez réussi à laisser s'échapper d'un asile psychiatrique quelqu'un avec des problèmes de mobilité ! S'écria Johnson, l'air atterré.

Wilson ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête à ça. Mais c'était ridicule, House n'était pas la seule personne au monde à être boiteux. Puis il était en prison depuis deux ans déjà, après un an de cavalcade, pas dans un asile.

Il le voyait partout depuis quelques temps et en rêvait même. Il s'imaginait souvent lui dire à quel point il était idiot dangereux et irresponsable, lui dire qu'il avait enfin tourné la page, qu'il se marierait dans peu de temps et qu'il allait être papa. Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec les drogués autodestructeurs qui blessaient les gens autour d'eux dans leur explosion. Alors pourquoi continuait-il de penser à lui ?

- Vous leurs direz bien de ma part à quel point ce sont des idiots incompétents j'espère ! … Oui d'accord on va le rechercher.

Johnson raccrocha puis se frotta les yeux avec fatigue.

- Où était-elle pour la dernière fois ?

Cuddy le dit une fois de plus.

- Dans le jardin en train de jouer. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de l'empêcher de trembler. Je l'ai laissée 5 minutes le temps d'un coup de fil…

- Avez-vous repéré des gens bizarres autour de chez vous ? Des menaces potentielles pour un enfant ?

On y venait… En gros : Y'a-t-il un pédophile dans votre quartier ?

- N-Non, la plupart de mes voisins sont des vieux couples, ils seraient incapables de faire mal à une mouche ! Même… La plupart adorent Rachel ! Ils la traitent presque comme leur petite-fille !

- Pensez-vous que les parents biologiques de Rachel…

- Sa mère est morte, son père commence à peine les études supérieures, il ne voudrait pas d'un enfant.

Johnson prit des notes.

- Je suis désolé docteur Cuddy, mais à moins que vous ne receviez une demande de rançon… Je… doute que le kidnappeur garde votre fille avec lui…

Cuddy laissa échapper un sanglot, Wilson lui entoura les épaules de son bras, lançant un regard noir à l'officier pour son manque de tact.

- Nous allons envoyer une équipe de la police scientifique dans votre jardin, ils verront s'ils y'a des traces ou de l'ADN…

Cuddy acquiesça, essuyant ses larmes.

- Retrouvez les c'est tout ce que je demande !

- Nous ferons notre possible.

2 jours plus tard

- Bonjour Docteur Cuddy, Lieutenant Johnson à l'appareil, nous avons peut-être une piste. Pouvez-vous venir rapidement ?

- Bien sur ! S'exclama la doyenne du New York Presbitarian Hospital.

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, elle faisait face à Johnson, Wilson une fois de plus à ses côtés.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire concernant Gregory House ?

Cuddy le regarda bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce que son ex venait faire là dedans ? Johnson sembla se rendre compte de son trouble et clarifia :

- Il s'est échappé de l'asile psychiatrique où il était soigné la veille de la disparition de votre fille et…

Wilson coupa abruptement.

- House est en prison, vous vous trompez de personne !

- Il a été transféré environ six mois après sa condamnation. Et selon ses codétenus il y'avait de quoi.

Wilson renifla.

- Il s'est mit deux crayons dans le nez et un slip sur la tête en disant « wobble wobble » ? Il n'est absolument pas fou, si ses codétenus y ont cru alors ils sont idiots.

Johnson haussa un sourcil.

- Non apparemment il souffre de personnalité multiple et ne peut pas dormir sans se réveiller en hurlant s'il n'est pas sous sédatif.

Wilson eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui mettre un poids sur l'estomac. Il se reprit. House était assez intelligent pour simuler un cancer, alors des troubles de la personnalité… C'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

- Vous pensez qu'il a emmené Rachel ? Couina Cuddy.

- Les dates concordent. Il veut surement se venger…

- Se venger de quoi ? Coupa encore Wilson. D'avoir foncé dans le salon de son ex avec sa voiture ? Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour la prison !

- Allez dire ça à un fou, vous verrez comment il le prendra ! Répliqua Johnson agacé. Nous avons lancé un avis de recherche pour le retrouver, avec un peu de chance, Rachel est avec lui ! Alors la question est : connaissez-vous un endroit où il pourrait se trouver en particulier ?

- Non ! Comment il aurait su où j'habite d'abord ? Puis il n'a rien à faire à New York, tout ce qu'il a est à Princeton !

- L'asile est à New York, du moins dans la périphérie. De plus, il n'aurait rien à faire à Princeton, ses affaires ont été saisies et il n'a plus de licence médicale.

Wilson le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Les affaires des détenus sont sensées être saisies lorsqu'ils sont condamnés à perpétuité ou à la peine de mort, non ?

- Il est en_ asile psychiatrique _docteur Wilson, il a complètement perdu la boule, il n'est plus un adulte responsable ! Il est sensé finir ses jours dans cet asile.

- Alors ma fille est avec un fou ? Génial ! Grogna Cuddy résignée.

D'un certain côté, si sa fille était avec House, ça la rassurait. C'était inconcevable pour elle que House puisse vouloir faire du mal à un enfant.

De l'autre côté, elle ne s'imaginait pas non plus qu'il soit capable de mettre en danger quatre vies par simple jalousie… Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait perdu l'esprit ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme! Ca fait plaisir de voir que je suis pas la seule sadique ^^

J'ai écrit deux fins, parceque je voulais pas briser entièremnet vos petits coeurs de fangirls(boys?) ^^

RER!

* * *

><p>L'infirmière Garett se tenait fièrement devant le lieutenant Jones, pas le moins du monde honteuse de ses actions.<p>

- Vous avez aidé un malade mental à s'échapper. Vous ne niez rien ?

- Non, mais le pourquoi pourrait vous intéresser. Répliqua la quinquagénaire.

- Je vous écoute. Répondit Jones, sentant que ça allait être du lourd.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi l'hôpital a signalé sa disparition seulement 3 jours après que je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir ? C'est à peine s'ils s'occupaient de lui !

- Quoi, il était mal traité ? Demanda Jones fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas traité du tout oui ! Quand il est arrivé, ils ont commencé par le sédater, il faut dire qu'il criait au scandale, qu'il n'était pas fou et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans un asile… Mais jusque là c'est plutôt normal, beaucoup réagissent comme ça. Mais après ils l'ont laissé sédaté pendant plusieurs mois… Dès qu'il se réveillait, c'était pour se faire injecter une nouvelle dose…

- Il n'avait pas un médecin pour s'occuper de son cas ? Demanda Jones.

- Si, mais pour des raisons obscures, tout ce qu'il voulait faire de Greg, c'était ça. Greg est passé par tous les états, un coup il suppliait qu'on le laisse sortir de son lit, un coup il menaçait d'appeler son avocat…

Garett se racla la gorge, chassant l'humidité de ses yeux.

- Si il n'était pas complètement fou en arrivant c'est certain que _ça _l'a achevé. Il a commencé à me confondre avec sa mère…

- Vous avez dit que c'était comme ça pendant les premiers mois, alors que s'est il passé ensuite ?

- Vous avez sans doute entendu dire qu'il souffre de personnalité multiple ? Pour le moment j'en ai compté trois… Enfin bref, l'une d'elle est capable de se montrer particulièrement violente, et il a tenté d'étrangler un aide soignant qui était venu lui faire une injection. Alors ils l'ont mit en isolation avec une camisole.

- Combien de temps y est il resté ? Interrogea Jones qui commençait à se sentir nauséeuse.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Normalement, ils sont sensés y restés pendant 3 heures maximum, mais je ne l'ai plus vu pendant plusieurs jours… Après ça ils ont arrêté de le sédater systématiquement, je lui ai fait faire de la thérapie physique avec un collègue car il avait perdu beaucoup de masse musculaire… Quand il a été à nouveau capable de se déplacer tout seul, je suis allée en parler au directeur, mais il ne m'a pas cru et m'a dit que je devrais avoir honte d'accuser un médecin respectable… Il m'a changé de département, mais j'ai continué d'aller voir Greg pendant mes temps libres. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le nourrisse !

- Qu'est ce qui vous a finalement décidée à le faire s'enfuir ?

- Je l'ai vu se faire passer à tabac par des agents de sécurité. Plusieurs fois, et personne ne réagissait. Le directeur m'a menacé de me virer si je continuais à « calomnier un personnel performant qui avait déjà fait de meilleurs preuves que moi ». C'était la goutte de trop. Je lui ai donné de la nourriture de la cafétéria, lui ait passé des vêtements d'infirmier et je l'ai fait sortir par la porte de service. J'imagine qu'ils ont vu qu'il était parti quand les agents ont remarqué l'absence de leur punching-ball préféré !

- Alors vous l'avez juste laissé s'évanouir dans la nature, comme ça ? Vous pensez qu'il va lui arriver quoi dans la rue ? S'offusqua Jones.

- Croyez-moi, il a ce qu'il faut.

- Vous savez où il est ? Vous devez nous le dire !

L'infirmière s'empourpra.

- Pour que vous le renvoyiez là bas ? Jamais de la vie ! Laissez le tranquille maintenant, il a largement purgé sa peine ! Et même plus !

- Et si je vous dis qu'il a enlevé une petite fille ?

- Il ne peut faire de mal à personne !

- Vous avez-vous-même dit que l'une de ses personnalités était violente.

- Oh après le coup de la camisole, ne vous inquiétez pas que ce « Greg » là ne s'est plus jamais montré. Imaginez-vous enfermée dans une pièce pas aérée couverte de matelas pour vous taper la tête contre les murs et dans une camisole pendant 1 jour ! Maintenant imaginez vous la même chose mais pendant une semaine ! Il y'a de quoi calmer.

- Cette petite fille a besoin de retrouver sa mère. Ne l'impliquez pas dans tout ça et ne faites pas obstruction à la justice ! Votre cas est déjà assez grave.

- La justice ? Faites donc justice à ce qu'il reste du docteur House avant de songer à le condamner à nouveau !

- On le fera, c'est sans problème, mais la mère de cette fillette ne mérite pas ça.

Garett baissa la tête. Elle-même avait trois enfants. Prenant le papier et le crayon que lui tendait Jones, elle écrivit une adresse.

- Il a sauvé ma fille. C'est un docteur pas un tueur. La petite ne risque rien. Ne lui faites pas de mal.

- Nous ferons ce qui est nécessaire. Ce soir, le docteur Hourani ainsi que ces agents de sécurité véreux seront derrière les barreaux. Rachel aura retrouvé sa mère et on prendra soin de Mr House.

Jones se mordit la lèvre. Cette femme n'avait fait qu'aider quelqu'un qui était en danger… Et pourtant elle risquait gros.

Elle soupira, éteint le dictaphone, puis écrivit un numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier.

- C'est la meilleure avocate que je connaisse, dites lui que c'est le lieutenant Jones qui vous envoie, elle comprendra.

- Merci. Murmura Garett la gorge serrée.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy s'essuya les yeux une énième fois alors que Johnson leur disait les grandes lignes de ce qu'ils avaient appris avec l'infirmière Garett.

Au même moment, une équipe de policiers partaient en direction de l'appartement où l'infirmière avait installé House, près à ramener la petite fille à sa mère, et le kidnappeur à l'hôpital.

Wilson tournait en rond, se passant occasionnellement une main tremblante dans les cheveux. C'était tellement surréel… Et pourtant, il avait fallu que House tombe sur l'un de ses anciens collègues qui le détestait plus que tout, alors qu'il était fragile… Jurant dans sa barbe il commença à s'imaginer les pires morts qu'il pourrait faire subir à Hourani, quand la main de Cuddy se posa sur son avant-bras.

- Ca ne sert à rien James. Il aura ce qu'il mérite. Calmez-vous.

- Ils auraient pu le tuer Lisa ! Le tuer ! Et personne ne s'en serait rendu compte, on n'aurait même pas été informés !

- Je sais. Mais il est tombé sur quelqu'un de bien …

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait bien cette expression sur le visage de Wilson.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas coupable quand même ?

Wilson se cacha le visage dans les mains, ne voulant pas regarder Cuddy en disant ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je… J'étais en colère… Je souhaitais qu-que quelqu'un lui donne une leçon… Je me disais que quelques coups ne lui feraient pas de mal… Mais… Maintenant que-que… J'y repense… Je suis vraiment… Pas mieux… Qu-que…

- Wilson, il y'a un fossé entre souhaiter et faire du mal à quelqu'un. Si le premier n'est pas bien, le second est bien pire.

- Mais-mais je passais mon temps à lui dire que j'étais son seul ami, et-et j'ai même pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles ! Ca f-fait trois ans… Bon Dieu, je détesterais avoir un ami comme moi !

Johnson lui tendit un verre d'eau.

- Buvez un coup ça ira mieux. Rien de tout ceci n'est votre faute docteur Wilson.

Cuddy s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. Wilson était un auto-culpabilisateur chronique… Remarque qu'elle n'était pas mieux.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Lieutenant Johnson… Quoi ? Comment ça ils ne sont pas là ?... Ils sont surement sortis faire un tour… Oui attendez les là…

Cuddy tomba assise. Alors ils n'avaient pas encore Rachel. Et House était encore en cavale.

- Votre fille s'est bien trouvée là-bas. Il y'avait son doudou. Johnson ne pu s'empêcher un petit rire. - Ce ne sont pas toutes les fillettes qui ont un pirate en peluche pour dormir !

Cuddy sourit tristement.

* * *

><p>Greg entra dans le bus, le cœur battant.<p>

Toutes ces voitures de police… Ils étaient venus le chercher ? Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Et Monica qui n'était pas revenue…

Il donna un billet au hasard au conducteur qui lui jeta un regard agacé et lui en fourra pleins d'autres dans la main, grommelant après ces gens qui vous donnaient 50 dollars quand vous leur en demandiez 2.

Le chauffeur adressa un sourire à la petite fille qui suivait son grand-père avec un air de vénération sur le visage, celle-ci le lui retourna, découvrant deux trous là où devraient se trouver ses dents de devant. Adorable.

Comme il ne restait qu'une seule place, Greg prit la petite sur ses genoux, ne s'occupant pas de la douleur que ça provoquait dans sa jambe.

- On va où maintenant House ?

- On se promène. J'ai vu un parc avec des manèges ! Tu veux y'aller ?

- Oooh Ouiiiii !

Elle redevint sérieuse.

- Je devrais peut-être aller voir maîtresse pour lui dire que je ne serai pas à l'école aujourd'hui…

- Ecole ? Greg grimaça. Ennuyeux ! Moi j'ai appris des super trucs rien qu'en m'amusant !

Le regard de Rachel s'illumina.

- Vrai ?

- Ouais ! Si tu veux, je te montre ! On va au zoo ! S'exclama Greg tout excité.

- D'accord ! En avant petit chenapan !

- Une chambre avec deux lits, s'il vous plait. Demanda Greg poliment.

La standardiste lui donna une paire de clés, souriante.

- Passez un bon séjour.

- House, je ne peux pas finir ! Gémit Rachel en lui tendant sa barbe à papa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas moussaillon ! Le capitaine Whitebeard va lui jeter un sort ! S'écria Greg en mordant dans la sucrerie.

- Yohoho ! Cria Rachel de sa meilleure voix de pirate.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, agitant son sabre en bois, suivie de près par Greg dont la barbe était colorée de rose.

* * *

><p>- Ca fait deux jours, et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus.<p>

- Vous pensez qu'il a pu embarquer Rachel à l'étranger ?

- Non, ils n'auraient pas passé la frontière, ni l'aéroport sans se faire attraper… De plus je doute que House soit dans une situation assez aisée pour prendre l'avion.

- Donc ils sont dans New York ?

- Probablement. Il a sans doute vu les voitures de police devant l'appartement et il a paniqué… Nous avons mobilisé des patrouilles pour les chercher.

* * *

><p>Rachel observait le visage de House depuis un moment. Il ne disait plus rien, les yeux perdus dans le vide, assis sur son lit, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Il n'exprimait absolument rien, comme vide.<p>

-House ? Demanda t'elle hésitante.

Il ne réagit pas, totalement dans son monde.

- House ? Après quelques secondes il réagit.

- Hein ? Il la regarda, confus.

- Oh salut limace.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans l'appartement de Monica. Encore un de ces fichus blancs ! Il réfléchit un instant, puis se souvint des voitures de police, du zoo, du parc, de la barbe à papa et de l'hôtel.

Rachel le regardait, sourcils froncés. Il était beaucoup moins drôle comme ça ! D'un coup elle se souvint de quelque chose que lui avait dit sa maman quand House venait encore à la maison.

« Si House est parfois tout triste, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, il a très mal à sa jambe, alors ça le rend triste… Mais si tu lui fais un bisou, il ira mieux » Rachel s'approcha et lui fit un bisou collant baveux sur la joue.

- Tu as mal à ta jambe ?

- Non. Répondit automatiquement House.

- Mais maman m'a dit que des fois tu as mal à ta jambe. House fronça les sourcils.

- Qui ? - Ben… Maman ! House se leva brusquement, surprenant Rachel.

- J-j-je… Re-viens ! Res-te là !

Il sortit de la chambre, verrouillant derrière lui. Puis se précipita sur le balcon ou il vomit violement. Il glissa à terre sanglotant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Rachel avait juste dit un mot du langage courant et ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Et pourtant c'était sans doute l'un des premiers mots qu'il avait apprit, l'un de ceux qu'il avait le plus utilisé, alors qu'est ce qu'il y'avait avec ce mot pour qu'il se retrouve à l'état de loque sanglotant sur le balcon d'un hôtel ? Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un le trouve comme ça, il se releva et sortit de l'hôtel, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. Il n'avait pas mal. C'était dans sa tête.

Il était cinglé.


	4. Chapter 4

- Je réfléchissais... Commença Wilson.

- Oui ?

- Et si… House avait été malade depuis plus longtemps et qu'on ne s'en était pas aperçus ?

- Wilson, j'ai quasiment vécu avec lui pendant presque un an, je m'en serais rendue compte.

- Mais… Il est très fort pour cacher certaines choses…

- Oui, mais il n'aurait pas pu cacher une maladie mentale.

- Si elle était dans ses premiers stades… L'infirmière Garett a parlé d'une personnalité plus violente que les autres non ?

Cuddy lui jeta un regard noir.

- N'allez pas lui chercher des excuses ! Il a juste été lui-même en détruisant ma maison ! Le bâtard arrogant et jaloux que l'on connait tous.

- Si… Si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si son saut du 4ème étage d'un hôtel était aussi un « symptôme » ?

- Et s'il voulait juste vous faire peur ? Oh et c'est surement aussi de cette maladie que viennent mes rencards sabotés, vos repas volés, les patients insultés, les…

- Ca va Cuddy, j'ai compris l'idée ! Mais vous êtes en train de comparer un saut du haut du 4ème étage à des repas volés ?

Cuddy secoua la tête.

- Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, si c'est vraiment à cause d'une maladie mentale qu'il a foncé dans ma maison avec sa voiture, ça lui enlève toute responsabilité. Pire ! Ca les rejette sur nous, parce qu'on était les deux personnes les plus proches de lui et on ne l'a pas aidé ! Je ne veux pas de ça !

- Et bien comme il vous répondrait…

- Si vous citez Mick Jagger, je vous arrache les sourcils.

Wilson ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Greg sortit de la confiserie, un sac de bonbons à la main. Il n'avait pas été très gentil tout à l'heure, en laissant Rachel toute seule. Alors il allait se racheter. Il enfonça une sucette rouge dans sa bouche, content de lui.

D'un coup, il se sentit bousculé et collé à un mur.

- Ton portefeuille, grouille toi, connard !

Il baissa les yeux pour voir un petit pistolet pointé sur lui. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Lâchant le sac de bonbon, il sortit son opinel de sa ceinture, et colla sa pointe sur la gorge de son agresseur.

- Eh, oh ! Calme-toi mec !

- C'est à qui de se calmer pauv' tâche ? ! Gronda House avec fureur.

Le type recula, mettant de la distance entre la lame de dix centimètres et sa gorge.

Voyant House faire un pas menaçant vers lui, il tira et partit en courant.

Il se rattrapa au mur, s'empêchant de tomber. Il n'avait pas mal. Jamais mal.

Ramassant le sac de bonbon, il repartit en direction de l'hôtel, comme si de rien n'était.

Il trouva Rachel endormie sur le lit. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il l'aimait bien, elle lui avait parlé alors qu'il se promenait dans un quartier de New York assez chic… A part Monica, personne ne lui parlait…

Et Rachel était comme lui, elle aimait bien les histoires de pirates. Il grimaça alors que son ventre le lançait.

Dans sa tête. Pas réel.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, et prit des mouchoirs dont il fit des boules de coton qu'il enfonça dans le trou rouge que l'homme lui avait fait. Ensuite il fouilla dans ses poches, il y trouva son yo-yo qu'il s'était fabriqué avec du fil de pêche.

Il alla ensuite auprès de la petite, et récupéra une de ses épingle à cheveux. Serrant les dents, il recousu la plaie par-dessus le coton avec son petit équipement de fortune.

Il n'avait pas mal.

Il jeta l'épingle et les restes du yo-yo à la poubelle. Il rachèterait une épingle plus jolie pour Rachel et un vrai yo-yo pour lui.

Il sursauta en entendant un énorme fracas au dehors.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre, et vit une vieille Volvo écrasée contre un lampadaire qui ne tarda pas à chuter.

« Sors de la voiture. »

« House, qu'est ce qui te met en colère ? »

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Il tourna le regard vers Rachel. Cuddy. La maman de Rachel. La femme dont il avait détruit la maison.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

House tourna la tête, cherchant l'origine de la voix.

« Ce n'était pas ton but depuis le début ? »

House se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Cette voix lui faisait peur. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue, elle lui avait dit de tuer un homme. Elle sembla s'intensifier de volume.

« Elle t'a arraché le cœur, tu souffres le martyr à cause d'elle, c'est le moment de lui arracher le sien »

- J'ai-j'ai pas mal. Répondit-il par automatisme.

« Allons qui est-ce que tu convaincs en répétant ça encore et encore ? »

- J'suis cinglé. Les gens normaux ils ont raison… Gémit Greg. J'ai mal parce que je suis cinglé. C'est pas réel. Les gens cinglés s'imaginent toujours des trucs.

« Oui, bien sur, le fait que tu l'aimais à en crever et qu'elle t'a laissé tomber comme un moins que rien après t'avoir donné l'espoir d'une vie avec elle ne t'a absolument rien fait »

« Non s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, non non s'il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Au revoir House »

- J'ai-ai pas l-le droit. J'ai été ho-horrible avec elle.

Il eu l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine.

Il poussa un petit couinement tombant sur le lit. D'habitude, Monica était avec lui dans ces moments là, elle chassait la voix, elle l'empêchait de le torturer. Elle le serrait dans ses bras comme si elle était sa maman …

« C'est le moment. Tu vas te sentir mieux après. Vas-y »

Les doigts de House se serrèrent autour du couteau.

Son regard croisa celui de Rachel. Elle s'était réveillée.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Tu es revenu ! On va faire des trucs chouettes ce soir hein Papa ?

Le sourire de Rachel disparu lentement.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

House toucha sa joue. Deux trainées humides s'écoulaient le long de son visage pour se rencontrer sous son menton.

- Rachel… Tu…veux vraiment que je sois ton Papa ? Demanda House d'une voix blanche.

- Ben oui ! T'es super comme Papa ! Répondit Rachel comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

En cet instant, House su que la voix ne reviendrait plus.


	5. Chapter 5

- On va à la fête foraine ce soir. Annonça House d'un ton enjoué.

- Youpi ! Cria Rachel ! Je veux le bateau pirate !

House lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- C'est un grand bateau avec des toboggans, des filets pour monter, et il y'a même une tyrolienne pour descendre du nid de pie !

- Et bien on ira, sourit House. Allez moussaillon, on a un bus à prendre !

* * *

><p>Greg paya la note de l'hôtel et rendit les clés de la chambre.<p>

- On ne revient plus ? Demanda Rachel.

- Non. Je te ramènerai chez Maman après.

Rachel s'arrêta net.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne te reverrai plus ? Demanda-t-elle des larmes plein les yeux.

- Si, bien sur que si ! S'exclama Greg catastrophé de voir les larmes de la petite couler le long de ses joues.

Il s'accroupit devant elle.

- Tu sais quoi ? On va lui demander si elle veut bien que je vienne à la maison de temps en temps. Si elle dit oui, on jouera ensemble et on regardera Brownbeard pendant des heures !

- Elle si elle dit non ? Renifla Rachel.

- Et ben on se retrouvera au parc ! Tout les mercredis après-midi ! D'accord ?

Rachel hocha la tête, et se pendit au cou de Greg pour lui faire un gros bisou.

- Bon, c'est réglé. En avant Moussaillon ! On a un bateau à attaquer !

Après une heure passée dans le bateau, et 5 tours d'auto-tamponneuses, Rachel commençait à fatiguer.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, Rachel mangeant une grande sucette, Greg une pomme d'amour.  
>Il compta son argent. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose. Il grimaça. Il n'aurait pas assez pour une épingle à cheveux et un yo-yo.<br>Mais un tour dans la grande roue par contre…

- Tu viens ? On doit avoir une belle vue de là haut. S'exclama-t-il en montrant le grand manège.

Rachel poussa un petit cri de joie et suivit son Papa jusqu'au guichet.

- Eyh toi là !

Quelqu'un l'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule.

- C'est le type qu'on a vu à la télé !

Greg lui jeta un air surpris.

- A la télé ? Je ne suis personne, ça m'étonnerait que vous m'ayez vu à la télé !

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à une gosse ? Tu sais ce qu'on leurs fait aux pédophiles ?

- … C'est quoi un pé…

Le coup dans le ventre le stoppa net

Il tomba à genoux, plié en deux, le souffle court. Si cette douleur là aussi était dans sa tête elle faisait quand même très mal…  
>L'homme en face de lui fit signe de se lever d'un air provocateur.<p>

- Alors quoi ? Viens te battre ! T'as peur de t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ta taille ?

Il tourna la tête vers un de ses potes, riant.

- C'est ça qu'ils appellent un type instable et dangereux ? Ma grand-mère pourrait le mettre en pièce avec son sac à main ! Appelle les flics, ils récupéreront ce qu'il en reste !

Il flanqua un nouveau coup de pied dans le côté de l'homme à terre, le retournant.

- Méchant !

Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur quand un petit pied entra en collision avec son tibia.

- T'as pas le droit de taper mon Papa, il a bobo à la jambe ! Cria Rachel à plein poumon.

Il leva la main dans un geste d'apaisement, mais hurla quand elle planta ses dents dedans.

- Rachel, arrête… Haleta House, ses doigts massant ses tempes.

_« Violence domestique hein ? On va te mettre à la place de ta femme ça va t'apprendre ! »_  
><em>« J'ai peut-être tué quelqu'un, mais j'ai quand même un minimum de conscience ! C'est dégueulasse de s'en prendre à une femme »<em>  
><em>« Donne moi c'te drogue ou tu auras une levrette avec ta canne ! »<em>  
><em><br>_  
>- Arrêtez…<br>_  
><em>  
><em>« Arrête de bouger débile ! Il faut bien que les déchets comme toi servent à quelque chose ! A quoi tu sers ? A taper dessus ! »<em>  
><em>« On va te donner une raison de chialer ! »<em>  
><em>« Ca sert à rien de te plaindre ! C'est dans ta tête ! Et franchement qui croirait un cinglé ? »<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em><br>_  
>- Papa !<p>

House ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court.

Un attroupement s'était fait autour d'eux, des gens le fixaient avec des yeux inquiets.  
>Excessivement gêné d'être le nouveau centre d'attention des gens alors qu'il y'avait plein de supers manèges tout autour, House prit Rachel par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie du parc.<p>

- Mais… Arrêtez-le ! C'est le type qui est recherché à la télé ! Cria l'homme qui l'avait frappé.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une personne âgée ? Répliqua quelqu'un.

House tiqua légèrement mais traça sa route, trainant presque Rachel derrière lui.

- Mais la roue ?

- Tu iras avec Maman je te ramène chez toi.

- Mais…

House s'essuya le front couvert de sueur avec sa manche. Il n'avait pas mal. Son imagination lui jouait vraiment de sales tours. Sa main se retrouva sur son flanc.

- S'il te plait Rachel, ne discute pas.

- C'est à cause du méchant tout à l'heure ?

- Non Rachel, il a eu raison, je le méritais. Avance, on va rater le bus.

- Pourquoi tu le méritais ?

House soupira. Les enfants n'arrivaient jamais à voir l'évidence.

- Je suis une ordure c'est à ça que je sers. Avance.

- Maman elle te tape pas dessus !

- Elle devrait. Avance j'te dis !

Rachel abdiqua, boudeuse.

* * *

><p>Les policiers arrivèrent en courant dans le parc où étaient installés les forains, Cuddy et Wilson n'étaient pas loin derrière.<br>Une vieille dame les accosta.

- Ah vous voilà ! Vous devez arrêter cet homme !

Johnson suivit des yeux la direction que lui indiquait la dame.

- Mais… On n'a pas été appelés pour lui ! S'exclama-t-il abasourdi. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

La dame renifla avec mépris.

- Il s'est attaqué à un homme handicapé qui avait eu la gentillesse d'emmener sa petite fille à la fête foraine.

- Grand ? Avec une canne ? Cheveux poivres et sel ?

- Plus sels que poivre … La petite s'appelait Rachel je crois…

Cuddy se précipita sur elle.

- Où sont-ils !

La dame sembla troublée.

- Et bien, il a parlé de la ramener chez sa maman…

-Il faut qu'on les attrape chez moi ! S'exclama Cuddy en se tournant vers Johnson et Wilson.

- Dépêchons nous.

La vieille dame les regarda partir abasourdie, le doigt toujours pointé vers le jeune homme.

- M-mais… Et lui ?


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel tira House par la manche. Il avait encore ce visage inexpressif qui le rendait si ennuyeux et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que le bus était arrêté et qu'il fallait descendre.

- Papaaaaaa !

Greg releva brusquement la tête, désorienté. Sans un mot, il prit Rachel par la main et ils sortirent du bus.

Il était déjà venu ici c'était dans ce quartier là qu'il avait rencontré Rachel.

Lui tenant la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le lotissement. Il fallait qu'il ramène Rachel à sa maman.

Il aimerait bien en avoir une aussi, la sienne était partie pendant qu'il était « là bas ». Il l'avait appris par l'un des gardes, qui avait ouvert le seul courrier qu'il avait reçu durant son internement.

« Eyh le dingue ! Ta mère à clamsé ! … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas ma faute ! Elle voulait surement s'assurer de plus voir ta sale tête ! »

Il n'avait pas montré à quel point il avait eu mal.

La voix lui avait hurlé de sauter à la gorge de ce type, mais il savait que s'il avait fait ça, il aurait prit une bonne raclée et aurait fini en isolement avec la camisole.

Monica l'avait serré très fort ce soir là.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la belle maison.

- Bon… Au revoir marmonna Greg hésitant.

- Attends, tu avais dit qu'on demanderait à Maman de te laisser revenir !

Greg fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais il aimerait bien ... Si Rachel voulait bien partager sa maman avec lui, il viendrait volontiers.

- Tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- On verra bien !

Rachel l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina vers la porte.

Greg marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la barrière en bois, puis frappa doucement de son poing.

Ils attendirent deux minutes, mais personne ne répondit.

- Peut-être qu'elle fait dodo ? Suggéra Rachel.

Elle actionna la poignée, c'était fermé.

- Zut ! Comment on va faire ! Gémit-elle.

- Attends de secondes, je crois que j'ai une idée ! Chuchota Greg.

Il se dirigea légèrement vers la droite, souleva un pot de fleurs… Et revint triomphalement avec la clé.

Rachel applaudit rigolant, ils entrèrent dans la maison à pas de loups.

- Maman ? Chuchota la petite, allant de pièce en pièce. Tu es là ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle pensa que sa mère était au travail et elle entraina Greg vers sa chambre.

-Regarde, c'est mon costume de pirate ! Et là c'est mes livres, mon bateau playmobile, et y'a aussi mes poupées…

- Tu es vraiment une grande fan ! Commenta Greg impressionné par la collection de pirateries de Rachel.

- Oui, mais y'en a, à l'école qui disent que c'est pour les garçons. Marmonna Rachel, boudeuse.

- Ah bon ? Mais ils savent qu'il y'a eu de grandes femmes pirates ?

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Rachel, le regard brillant.

- Et Anne Bonny, elle compte pour du beurre ? En plus les hommes pirates avaient très peur d'elle !

- Chouette ! Tu sais, ils ont un peu peur de moi aussi…

- Et bien Rachel Bonny Cuddy, je vous sacre nouvelle femme pirate ! S'exclama Greg apposant le bout de sa canne sur chacune des épaules de la petite.

- Youpiii ! Elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Tiens regarde ce que j'ai fait !

Elle attrapa une feuille de papier sous son lit et la tendit à Greg, un grand sourire sur le visage.

C'était un dessin d'un pirate avec une jambe de bois, un sabre, une barbe, et un truc tordu autour du cou que Greg n'arriva pas à identifier.

- Il est très beau ce pirate !

- C'est normal, c'est toi ! Le pirate-docteur !

Greg ouvrit de grands yeux. A part la jambe de bois…

- Il est bien mon tétoscope hein ?

- Tu veux dire ton stéthoscope ? Oui…

Rachel lui adressa un grand sourire. Il avait définitivement illuminé sa journée.

- Dit Rachel… Je peux le garder ?

- Oui, je l'ai fait pour toi !

Le coin des lèvres de Greg se rehaussèrent. Elle aussi avait illuminé sa journée.

* * *

><p>Cuddy se précipita jusqu'à la porte de sa maison, surprise de la trouver déverrouillée. Wilson arriva derrière elle soufflant comme un bœuf. Les policiers restaient en arrière pour ne pas effrayer le psychotique qui se trouvait surement dans la maison.<p>

- Vous… croyez qu'ils… sont là ?

- J'avais fermé à double tour. Dit simplement Cuddy. Pas de signe d'effraction, donc ils ont utilisé la clé.

- J'espère… que… c'est eux ! Je commence… à en avoir marre… de courir partout !

- Il faut vraiment que vous vous remettiez au jogging Wilson. Soupira Cuddy levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, d'où venait une faible lumière, priant pour que House n'ait pas une réaction négative en les revoyant après deux ans enfermé sans entendre parler d'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte. House et Rachel étaient tous les deux là, endormis sur le canapé, devant une télé qui ne tournait pour personne.

Cuddy s'approcha sans bruit du canapé et toucha doucement l'épaule de son ex…

Il ouvrit les yeux désorienté, fronçant les sourcils. Encore un blanc. Son regard se posa en face de lui, sur une rediffusion de Brownbeard à la télé.

- House…

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers la voix. Encore heureux, celle-ci appartenait à quelqu'un, ce n'était pas dans sa tête.

- Hmmh ? T'es rentrée ? Rachel et moi on t'attendait…

Cuddy fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air fou du tout.

- Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée avec toi ? Je ne savais pas où elle était, j'ai eu peur ! Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ben, elle m'a demandé si je voulais jouer avec elle, alors comme Monica m'avais montré des endroits cools…

- Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de me demander avant ?

- … Je sais pas.

- Comment tu ne sais pas ?

- Je sais pas !

Rachel, remua, réveillée par la voix des deux adultes.

- Maman !

- Je suis là chérie !

- Maman ! C'était super avec House ! On est allé au parc, au zoo, à l'aquarium, à l'île aux pirates, à la fête foraine…

- Rachel, ne crie pas, tu me raconteras tout en détail demain, il faut que tu ailles au lit. Chuchota Cuddy.

Il était bientôt 23h00. Et elle ne voulait pas que Rachel voie la police emmener House. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que la police emmène House.

Ca devenait de plus en plus compliqué dans sa tête.

- Mais Maman, on voulait te demander si House pouvait revenir à la maison pour jouer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, tourna lentement la tête vers House. Il n'avait pas osé mettre dans la tête de sa fille qu'ils se remettraient ensemble ?

Wilson sentant une explosion imminente, se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le bras de Cuddy.

« Ménagez-le ! » Hurlaient ses yeux.

« Il vous semble malade ? » Répliquaient ceux de Cuddy.

- Cuddy vous êtes dans le déni souffla Wilson.

- Jimmy ?

La respiration de Wilson se coupa.

Sa main se retrouva capturée entre les longs doigts de House, qui commença minutieusement à étudier son bras.

Son regard tomba sur la petite cicatrice faite par le chirurgien pour remettre en place les os de son poignet.

- Ca fait mal ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- N…Non House, ça fait trois ans… Il y'a longtemps que ça ne fait plus mal.

Wilson tourna brièvement les yeux vers Cuddy, l'air de dire « je vous l'avais bien dit ».

- J'suis désolé. Je voulais pas te faire mal.

Toute la colère que Wilson avait ressenti ces trois dernières années était retombée.

- J'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien House. Ne sois pas désolé.

Rachel devenait impatiente.

- Alors Maman ? Est-ce que Papa peut venir jouer ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix plaintive, des yeux implorant pleins de larmes posés sur Cuddy.

Cuddy et Wilson ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Comment tu l'as appelé ? S'exclama Cuddy.

- Ben Papa !

Et dire qu'elle trouvait la situation compliquée 5 minutes plus tôt…

-House… Cette fois tu es allé trop loin !

House leva les mains comme pour dire « c'est pas moi ! ».

- Elle a choisit toute seule. Et même qu'elle a chassé la voix !

- Uh ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te disait la voix ? Demanda Wilson avec un regard lourd de sens en direction de Cuddy.

- Elle me disait de faire des trucs… Marmonna House frissonnant.

- Par exemple ?

- Une fois elle m'a dit d'étrangler quelqu'un… J'ai eu plein d'ennuis à cause d'elle, mais si je lui obéis pas elle me fait mal.

Cuddy chuchota.

- Vous pensez à une forme de schizophrénie ?

- Non, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, les gens de la famille House sont tout à fait normaux… De plus ça se serait déclaré quand il était à l'université.

- La vicodine alors ?

- Y'a des chances… Mais il n'en a pas repris dans l'asile. Les hallucinations seraient parties.

- Maman…

- Rachel, House ne va pas très bien on doit le soigner.

- Non, ça va ! Protesta le concerné.

- Donne-moi un chiffre sur une échelle de 0 à 10 pour me dire comment tu as mal.

- Zéro.

- House, ça ne peut pas être zéro, tu as un trou dans la cuisse.

« Ah enfin quelqu'un s'en rend compte ! »

- LA FERME !

Cuddy Wilson et Rachel sursautèrent, House les regarda comme si de rien n'était.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as entendue ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Le pressa Wilson.

- Elle ment, il faut pas l'écouter. Répliqua House. Elle m'a dit que je me sentirai mieux, mais ça n'a même pas duré une heure !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quoi ?

Wilson soupira. Ils tournaient en rond.

- Ecoute, je pense que si on t'emmène à l'hôpital, on pourra te donner des médicaments pour empêcher la voix de revenir.

- Rachel empêche très bien la voix de revenir. Marmonna House.

- Tu ne peux pas rester collé à Rachel tout le reste de ta vie, il faut trouver une autre solution.

- On m'a déjà donné des antipsychotiques, ça sert à rien.

Wilson haussa un sourcil. Le médecin là dedans n'avait donc pas disparu.

- Ils ont essayé d'autres traitements ?

- Les sédatifs non plus ça sert à rien.

- Les sédatifs ne sont pas un traitement. Répondit Cuddy tordant mentalement le cou de Hourani.

- Y'a un traitement pour les cinglés ?

- Si on va à l'hôpital, on pourra voir si il y'a quelque chose à faire répondit Cuddy.

- Et après je pourrai venir jouer avec Rachel ?

- Il faut d'abord que tu sois sur que la voix ne te feras plus de mal. Répondit Wilson d'une voix apaisante.

Cuddy lui lança un regard noir. Wilson était en train de donner des espoirs peut-être vains à deux enfants dont un qui avait plus de 50 ans.

- Mais si elle ne part pas ?

- On verra en temps voulu. Allez mets ton manteau.

House se leva lentement et prit sa veste qui trainait sur le dossier du canapé.

- C'est où l'hôpital ?

- Une ambulance va t'emmener tu y seras en même pas 10 minutes.

House tourna la tête vers Rachel, qui s'était rendormi sur le canapé.

- Je vais la coucher.

Cuddy s'apprêtait à faire une objection mais Wilson lui posa une main sur le bras. Ca ne ferait de mal à personne.

House porta Rachel jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa dans son lit, lui faisant un bisou sur le front au passage.

- On y va ?

-Je vais suivre en voiture. Dit Wilson. Le temps que j'appelle la nounou.

Il était clair que l'entremetteur de toujours essayait de donner du temps à House et Cuddy sans lui.

- Bien. Viens House.

* * *

><p>House et Cuddy se dirigèrent vers l'ambulance que Johnson avait appelé.<p>

Les flics étaient toujours en retrait, si House avait passé un an et demi de sa vie à se faire tabasser par des hommes en uniforme, ils préféraient se montrer qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.

Un ambulancier et Cuddy aidèrent House à monter à l'arrière du véhicule, puis la sirène se mit en route et l'ambulance fila en direction du New York Presbitarian Hospital.

Maintenant qu'il y'avait plus de lumière, Cuddy détaillait le visage de House. Il avait des rides en plus, celles autour de sa bouche, de ses yeux et sur son front s'étaient approfondies, les mêmes que quand il avait mal.

Elle remarqua aussi quelques petites cicatrices sur ses arcades sourcilières, il avait dû se faire recoudre plusieurs fois…

D'un coup ça la frappa de voir à quel point il était pale. Au début elle avait mit ça sur le compte de l'enfermement, mais maintenant, elle voyait que des petites gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front.

- House, tu as mal à la jambe ?

- J'ai pas mal. Répliqua celui-ci.

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu es chaud, tu as de la fièvre…

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses ganglions lymphatiques. Ils étaient gonflés.

- Une infection ! Tu n'as vraiment mal nulle part ?

- Non.

Cuddy changea de tactique.

- La voix ne t'aurait pas dit que tu avais mal par hasard ?

- Elle ment.

- Elle t'a dit où ?

House attrapa la main de Cuddy et la posa sur sa poitrine.

- C'est toujours là. Quand elle veut que je fasse quelque chose et que je veux pas…

Cuddy fronça les sourcils. Le cœur de House battait beaucoup trop vite. Elle fit signe à l'ambulancier qui lui passa un oxymètre de pouls et elle le posa sur l'index de House.

Aussitôt un bip rapide résonna dans l'ambulance.

- 160 ? House allonge toi ! S'exclama Cuddy. Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Jamais mal… Marmonna House en se couchant sur le brancard au milieu de l'ambulance.

Cuddy ouvrit les pans de sa veste, et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant une tâche rouge qui s'élargissait lentement sur son T-shirt.

Sans un mot, l'ambulancier lui passa une paire de ciseaux, elle découpa rapidement le vêtement. Ils restèrent bouches bée.

C'était un véritable carnage. Il n'y'avait aucune chance que House ne souffre pas le martyr avec ça.

Les contours de la plaie grossièrement recousue au fil de pêche étaient rouges et gonflés, du sang et du pus s'écoulaient lentement des endroits où les points avaient sautés sur l'abdomen de son ex. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à du coton s'échappait par endroits…

House jeta un regard surpris à la charpie qu'était devenu son boulot.

Cuddy tourna des yeux humides vers lui. Rien que regarder ça lui faisait mal.

- Injectez-lui 10 mg de morphine. Ordonna-t-elle en prenant une paire de gants et du gel antibiotique.

L'ambulancier s'exécuta, House était trop occupé à détailler son ventre pour s'effrayer de la seringue.

Cuddy commença alors à couper le fil de pêche, ne s'arrêtant pas de parler à House.

- Quand est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Qui ?

Les deux yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle.

- Je t'aime tu sais ?

Cuddy étouffa un sanglot dans sa manche.

- Oui, je sais…

- Je voulais pas te faire mal à toi non plus.

- Je sais House, c'est de ma faut pas de la tienne. Chuchota Cuddy, travaillant sur la plaie.

- Non. J'aurais pas du l'écouter, elle m'a mentit, ça n'a même pas duré une heure…

« Elle m'a dit que je me sentirai mieux mais ça n'a même pas duré une heure »

- Tu… Parles de ma maison ? C'est elle qui t'a dit…

House hocha lentement la tête.

- Depuis combien de temps tu l'entends ? Le pressa Cuddy.

- Longtemps. Elle a aussi voulut me tuer… Mais finalement elle a décidé que c'était mieux de se venger.

Cuddy déglutit. Wilson avait eu raison. Ils avaient vraiment été aveugles.

Wilson se précipita aux urgences, priant pour que ses deux amis aient pu parler sans crise de nerf.

Ni Cuddy ni House n'étaient en vue. Il partit alors vers l'entrée des urgences.

Il lui sembla que son cœur s'était arrêté.

L'ambulancier serrait une Cuddy sanglotante dont les mains était couvertes de sang contre lui.

Le bip continu leur vrillait les oreilles.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre est la fin numéro 1<p>

J'en ai fait une deuxième parce que je me sentais mal pour Rachel, et la plupart de mes lecteurs on faillit m'arracher la tête ^^

(le coup de l'ascenseur emmotionnel ça marche _**trop **_bien)


	7. Chapter 7

Cuddy regardait la police s'en aller avec le petit morceau de métal, complètement vidée. House avait gardé cette balle à l'intérieur de lui pendant une assez longue durée, pour causer autant de dommages… Et ce qui va avec.

Les coups reçus par le jeune homme à la fête foraine avaient accéléré le processus, la balle tranquillement logée dans une côte avait atteint le foie sous la force du coup, causant une hémorragie interne.

C'était tout ce qu'avait pu lui apprendre le légiste.

Wilson était posé à côté d'elle, blanc comme un linge, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l'effet du choc.

Sa femme l'avait appelé une dizaine de fois, lui laissant des messages qui trahissaient de plus en plus son inquiétude pour la petite Rachel.

Il sentait que s'il essayait de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit maintenant il fondrait en larmes.

Mais c'était à Cuddy de faire ça pour le moment, il attendait qu'elle montre sa peine et sa douleur pour être sur de pouvoir la réconforter à ce moment là.

Mais personne ne pourrait lui apporter de réconfort.

Cuddy, se leva, chancelante.

- Je… dois retourner avec Rachel.

Wilson attrapa sa main et la força à se rassoir.

- Comment on va lui expliquer ça Cuddy ? Son Papa ne viendra plus jouer avec elle, alors que… En trois ans elle ne l'a pas oublié, comment on va lui expliquer…

- Wilson, c'est déjà assez difficile souffla Cuddy. N'en rajoutez pas.

Le concept de vie et de mort pour une petite fille de 5 ans était inconnu, expliquer à Rachel que House ne reviendrait plus alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver était cruel.

Et pourtant il le faudra bien d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

><p>- Rachel, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…<p>

Voyant l'air sérieux de sa maman, elle s'assit sagement et attendit la suite.

Cuddy la prit sur ses genoux, se balançant légèrement, n'étant pas sûre de savoir par ou commencer.

- Rachel, tu vas être très triste…

Rachel ne répondit pas l'air songeur.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à House… Il… Tu ne le reverras plus avant très très longtemps…

- Pourquoi ?

- Des fois, quand les gens sont malades… Ou vieux, ils partent… dans un grand sommeil… Et on ne les revoit plus… Jusqu'à ce qu'on parte dans ce sommeil nous aussi.

- Mais je veux revoir Papa moi !

Cuddy posa la main sur le cœur de Rachel.

- Il est là souffla t'elle, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler normalement, Et là aussi. Ajouta-t-elle en posant la main de Rachel sur son cœur. Tu ne peux pas le voir, mais tout ce que vous avez fait ensemble restera là et sera éternel…

- Mais… Des grosses larmes, roulaient sur les joues sa fille. Moi, je veux…

- Je sais, Rachel, moi aussi… Mais Papa était très malade, et on ne s'en était pas rendu compte…

Une heure plus tard, Rachel avait arrêté de pleurer et s'était endormie de fatigue. Cuddy la posa doucement dans son lit, et s'autorisa enfin à laisser ses larmes couler alors qu'elle accrochait le dessin du pirate-docteur sur le mur.

* * *

><p>A la surprise de Cuddy, l'église avait été pleine à craquer. Le décès du docteur mondialement connu devenu fou avait fait le tour des infos, que ce soit à la télé ou dans les journaux.<p>

Des médecins respectueux, des patients reconnaissants, des anciens collègues avaient décidé de rendre un dernier hommage au médecin talentueux.

Cuddy, Wilson et Rachel avaient été au premiers rang, les deux équipes de House étaient présentes également ainsi que Masters et d'autres que Wilson reconnut être des candidats à ce stupide casting façon téléréalité que House avait imaginé.

Lui qui avait eu peur de ne voir personne… House recevait la reconnaissance qu'il méritait.

La partie au cimetière fut en petit comité, seuls Cuddy Wilson et Rachel, ainsi que Chase et Cameron qui s'étaient sentis plus proches de House que les autres étaient présents.

Rachel avait été silencieuse une bonne partie de la journée, Wilson disait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps, mais Cuddy était extrêmement inquiète. Sa petite fille était pleine d'énergie, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de tomber dans une sorte de dépression…

* * *

><p>- Maman on va au parc ?<p>

- Chérie j'ai du travail, tu demanderas demain à Eva…

-Mais on est mercredi, j'ai pas école ! Et House a dit qu'on pourrait se voir les mercredis !

Cuddy laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Tous les mercredis étaient pareils Rachel lui demandait d'aller voir House au parc. Et ça faisait déjà deux mois.

Pour la énième fois elle expliqua à sa fille que House ne pouvait pas tenir cette promesse, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il regrettait surement.

Pour la énième fois Rachel ne répondit rien et partit dessiner ses pirates dans sa chambre…

* * *

><p>- Eyh, Rachel !<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux, désorientée.

- Arrête de dormir moussaillon on a un bateau à attaquer ! Le capitaine Crochet veut garder le trésor pour lui tout seul !

Rachel se redressa comme un ressort, pour croiser un regard bleu.

- Papa ?

- On dit capitaine Papa, crevette d'eau douce ! Allez debout !

Rachel poussa un petit cri de joie avant de sauter du lit, de ramasser son épée en bois et de suivre le capitaine dehors.

Ils passèrent une heure à jouer aux pirates, poussant des rugissements terrifiants, se pourchassant, se roulant par terre…

Rachel s'arrêta brusquement posant un regard interrogateur sur House.

- Tu n'as plus mal ?

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Nan, finie, envolée, pfuuuit ! Et je parie que j'ai des meilleures jambes que toi !

Il partit en courant la défiant de le suivre.

- Tu vas voir !

Elle le poursuivit, courant de toutes ses forces, il ralentit un peu, elle le rattrapa, il lui fit croire qu'elle était la meilleure coureuse, pour lui faire plaisir.

- Papa… Tu reviendras ?

House soupira.

- Rachel, Maman a raison, je fais dodo en ce moment, et je ne peux pas me réveiller.

- Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

- Tu dors aussi. Mais toi, tu vas te réveiller, tu vas retourner avec Maman, et vous allez continuer vos petites vies ensemble…

- Mais je voulais que tu en fasses partie !

- Moi aussi Rachel…

Il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- J'avais jeté la tienne, parce que… Euh… j'avais fait quelque chose de pas très beau avec. Du coup j'en ai une nouvelle pour toi !

Il sortit une épingle à cheveux ornée d'une petite rose pailletée de sa poche, et attacha une mèche des cheveux de Rachel qui lui tombait toujours dans les yeux.

- C'est mieux comme ça non ?

- Merci Papa, je l'adore !

Il lui embrassa le front avec un grand sourire.

- Allez, retourne avec Maman…

Rachel lui colla un gros bisou baveux comme il les détestait sur la joue et partit vers sa maison en courant.

- A mercredi… chuchota House en s'essuyant.

* * *

><p>Cuddy posa le bol en face de sa fille, qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Bizarre… Mais elle était heureuse de la voir comme ça, Wilson avait peut-être eu raison après tout, le temps avait arrangé les choses…<p>

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Rachel… Où as-tu eu cette épingle à cheveux ?

THE END (1) ^^


	8. Fin alternative

Voici la fin number 2 pour la fête des morts ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Wilson se précipita aux urgences, priant pour que ses deux amis aient pu parler sans crise de nerf.<p>

Ni Cuddy ni House n'étaient en vue. Il attrapa un urgentiste au vol.

- Vous n'auriez pas le docteur Cuddy arriver avec un patient ?

- Si, ils sont parti en chirurgie pour une opération urgente.

- QUOI? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Blessure par balle dans l'abdomen. Apparemment ça s'est infecté.

Wilson remercia l'urgentiste et se précipita vers les salles d'observation.

Il trouva Cuddy, debout, couverte de sang, le front appuyé sur la vitre , les yeux fixés sur House.

Elle tourna des yeux rougis vers lui.

- Vous êtes là… Chuchota-t-elle.

- Que… Qui?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai appelé Johnson, ils vont récupérer la balle.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'opération de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Il ne s'est pas plaint un seul instant, il a fallu que je vois le sang sur son T-shirt pour que je me rende compte…

Un rire sans joie lui échappa.

- Il s'est suturé tout seul avec du fil de pêche. Il a gardé quelques reflexes apparemment…

Wilson baissa les yeux.

- Il croit que tout est dans sa tête… murmura-t-il Combien de fois je lui ai dit que sa douleur était psychologique?

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous n'êtes pas celui qui lui a injecté un placebo alors qu'il avait demandé de la morphine…

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les deux culpabilisateurs chronique ensemble dans la même pièce, culpabilisant pour la même raison. Dans d'autres circonstances ils auraient presque trouvé ça comique.

La chirurgie dura plusieurs heures, la balle avait été déplacée par les coups qu'avaient reçu House à la fête foraine et avait causé des dégâts au foie, le chirurgien répara les lésions avec brio.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que le New York Presbitarian Hospital était l'un des mieux côté de la planète.

Dès qu'il fut placé dans une chambre en soins intensifs, on commença à lui injecter des antibiotiques. Cuddy et Wilson ne quittèrent pas son côté de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Au matin, la fièvre était entièrement partie et House avait reprit des couleurs. Wilson était partit chercher deux cafés, Cuddy ne voulait en aucun cas rater le réveil de son ex.<p>

Il avait très chaud. Et la nette impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Il s'étira, poussant un soupir de contentement sur son matelas de volupté.

Une main se posa sur son torse, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Eyh.

- Salut…

Il s'humecta les lèvres, sa bouche était horriblement pâteuse.

Une goutte tomba sur son visage, sa main alla aussitôt sur la joue de Cuddy.

Celle-ci renifla se maudissant d'avoir craqué alors qu'il allait mieux.

- Pleure pas Cuddles…

- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir! Gémit Cuddy.

Elle avait horreur de ce surnom, et là, le simple fait de l'entendre le prononcer lui donnait envie de lui sauter au cou.

- Pas dans mon répertoire. Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour moi, tu devrais me frapper aussi fort que tu le peux.

- Tu t'es assez fait taper dessus Greg, tu n'as jamais mérité tout ça.

House ne répondit pas, mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne la croyait pas. Ca prendrait sans doute plus de temps.

- Wilson…

- IL est partit chercher un café… Tu veux quelque chose peut-être?

- Numéro. Treize…

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux… voir ton équipe.

L'idée qu'il puisse vouloir voir le docteur Hadley exclusivement lui semblait bizarre, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il avait eu une petite préférence pour Chase et Kutner.

House fit un brusque mouvement de la tête, fantôme du mouvement d'impatience qu'il faisait lorsque son équipe se montrait particulièrement lente à la détente.

- Ils… Ne travaillent plus à Princeton… Mais je peux toujours leur demander, ils seront heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Wilson entra à ce moment là, un café dans chaque main.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant son ami éveillé et visiblement en bonne santé, puis se précipita vers le lit, attirant le malade dans un gros câlin d'ours.

- Bordel, House!

- C'est une manie chez vous de pleurer?

Wilson s'essuya les yeux.

- Je suis juste très heureux de te revoir.

- Alors quand t'es content tu pleures? Logique…

Les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Même si celui-ci était plutôt faible, ils accueilleraient les sarcasmes à bras ouverts.

- Où est Rachel?

- Avec la baby-sitter, tu veux qu'elle vienne te voir?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Un grondement les interrompit.

- L'appel du ventre, sourit Cuddy, je vais appeler une infirmière.

Elle sortit rapidement. Elle avait envie de bondir et de sautiller partout. Il allait bien, Rachel allait bien, il n'avait pas réellement tenté de la tuer…

Elle avait eu si peur cet après-midi là… Toute sorte de scénarios s'étaient joués dans sa tête: et si ses invités n'avaient pas quitté la pièce, et si Rachel avait été là?

Pendant l'année de cavale de House, elle s'était mise aux somnifères car l'idée qu'il puisse venir la chercher chez elle et la blesser physiquement la hantait.

Elle avait pensé s'être trompée complètement à son sujet. Qu'il ne montrait qu'une façade cachant un être beaucoup plus noir et violent.

House n'aimait pas les contrariétés et faisait tout pour les éviter. Elle s'était imaginé que cette violence dont il avait fait preuve était la réaction de ce « vrai » House qui était caché… Après tout c'était un manipulateur de première…

Maintenant, elle se sentait incroyablement bête. Comment avait elle pu croire cela. C'est sur, avec ce qu'il avait fait, il était légitime de poser des questions. Mais elle le connaissait depuis 25 ans, il n'aurait pas pu garder cette façade tout ce temps.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant toutes ces pensées lugubre, et demanda à une infirmière d'aller chercher à manger pour House en lui tendant un billet.

Elle retourna à la chambre, un grand sourire au lèvres, mais fut accueillie par un oncologue au regard effaré.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

- Il…Fait une insuffisance hépatique.

* * *

><p>- Je suis formel. Ca ne vient pas des lésions causées par la balle. Annonça le chirurgien d'un ton catégorique.<p>

- Vous croyez que la Vicodine…

- Non, il n'en a pas reprit depuis longtemps, ça ne peut pas être ça.

- L'échographie ne montre aucun dégât.

Le bipper de Cuddy sonna.

- Zut…

Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à la chambre où une infirmière l'air extrêmement inquiet tenait une poche dont l'urine était marron.

- In… Insuffisance rénal…

- Il a autre chose donc…

- Vous pensez que ses problèmes psychiatriques pourraient être le symptôme d'autre chose? Demanda Cuddy avec espoir.

- Ca… m'étonnerait. Je pense qu'en trois ans, le reste de ses organes aurait subi des dégâts si c'était lié à une maladie.

- Wilson! Treize! S'écria House.

Wilson se tourna vers Cuddy.

- Il a raison, on devrait appeler son équipe.

- Il n'a mentionné que numéro treize…

Marmonna Cuddy, sourcils froncés.

- Ils ont établi un lien… Elle sortait de prison et il est allé la chercher, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé…Mais leurs rapports semblaient avoir changés.

- J'appelle Foreman, vous, appelez Hadley, dites lui qu'ils ont un dernier cas.

Ca lui prit un peu de persuasion pour convaincre Foreman de prendre le cas, Chase et Thirteen acceptèrent immédiatement.

Par contre elle avait perdu la trace de Taub…

Chase contacta Cameron qui prit le premier vol pour New York City.

Cuddy avait fait installé un tableau blanc dans son bureau, où se réunirait l'équipe.

Elle nota

INSUFFISANCE HEPATIQUE; RENALE

Après une brève réflexion:

PSYCHOSE + DEMENCE = SYMPTOMES ?

Les retrouvailles furent brèves, chacun étant déjà focalisé sur le cas.

- C'est peut-être auto-immun proposa d'emblée Chase, l'infection a boosté son système immunitaire qui s'est retourné contre lui.

- Les échantillons sont au labo, on le test déjà pour ça répondit Wilson.

- Peut-être une blennorragie qui aurait attaqué ses reins son foie et son cerveau…

- Si c'était ça le simple fait de pisser le ferait hurler de douleur coupa Foreman.

- Il ne se plaint absolument pas de la douleur, il pense qu'elle n'est pas réelle. Les informa Cuddy. De toute façon, je doute qu'il ait eu une vie sexuelle active ces trois dernières années, donc vous pouvez exclure tout ce qui est MST…

Wilson grimaça. Il _espérait_ que House n'avait pas eu de vie sexuelle active ces trois dernières années…

- Je devrais peut-être lui faire un examen neurologique. Proposa Foreman. Comme ça on sera fixés au sujet de la psychose…

- Bonne idée. Mais encore? Demanda Cuddy en inscrivant « EXAM NEURO » à côté de PSYCHOSE.

- Métaux lourds? Proposa Thirteen.

- Testez le pour les plus courants. Répondit la doyenne. Et faites des cultures.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et partirent faire leur boulot.

- Salut House…

- Salut vampire. Répondit celui-ci.

Cameron lui adressa un sourire crispé, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à ce House là.

- Il faut encore que je vous fasse une pris de sang. Annonça-t-elle. Donnez moi votre bras.

House obéit, compliant. Du moment que la seringue avec laquelle on le piquait était vide, ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

Foreman attendait derrière, observant tous les gestes de son ancien patron, à l'affut du moindre symptôme.

House posa ses yeux légèrement jaunis sur lui, faisant claquer répétitivement sa langue contre son palet.

Un gros gamin.

- Qu'est-ce fait là? Demanda-t-il sourcils froncés.

Foreman haussa un sourcil. House ne pouvait pas être devenu aussi… Il ne trouvait pas de mot. Mais il avait l'impression que le géni avait un retard mental sévère désormais.

Cameron lui lança un regard noir, et répondit à sa place devant son manque de réaction.

- On a un cas. Vous vous rappelez? Les puzzles…

Le coin des lèvres de House se rehaussa.

- J'aime bien les puzzles…

- Et vous nous en avez donné le goût…Vous vous rappelez?

House sembla réfléchir.

- Des fois je fait des rêves… Y'a toujours une balle rouge et grise…

- Oui, vous aimiez bien l'utiliser pour réfléchir! Répondit Cameron avec un grand sourire.

- Wilson…

- Il est partit pour se changer. Il reviendra bientôt.

- Numéro Treize?

- Elle est en train de faire les tests pour les métaux lourds au labo.

House regarda les échantillons de sang que venait de lui prendre Cameron, interrogatif.

- Ceux là sont pour faire des cultures. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Bon, t'as finit? Demanda Foreman impatient.

Cameron lui lança un regard glacial.

- Traite le comme n'importe quel autre patient, il n'a pas besoin d'être enfoncé. Grogna-t-elle en passant à côté de lui.

* * *

><p>INSUFFISANCE HEPATIQUE; RENALE<p>

PSYCHOSE + DEMENCE = SYMPTOMES ?

ATAXIE, DYSKINESIE, TREMBLEMENTS.

- Il a des symptômes neurologiques… On peut peut-être inclure psychose et démence…

Commenta Wilson.

- Pas forcément, répondit Foreman. Je pense à un cancer du cerveau…

Wilson et Cuddy lui lancèrent des regards atterrés.

- Faites une IRM dit la doyenne d'une voix blanche.

Foreman et Thirteen sortirent au moment où Chase et Cameron entraient.

- Négatif pour l'auto-immun et les métaux lourds. Annonça Chase.

- Où vont-ils? Demanda Cameron.

- Faire une IRM.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, ils observaient les images de la tête de House avec consternation.<p>

- Des lésions…

- Probablement la cause de ses symptômes neuros… Autant ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui est en train de lui tuer le foie et les reins…

- Il a prit beaucoup de coups à la tête apparemment ces dernies temps…Admit Cuddy.

Les petites cicatrices que House avait au visage en témoignaient.

- Au niveau génétique…

Commença Foreman.

- Ses deux parents sont morts de vieillesse d'après ce que je sais…Répondit Cuddy.

- Pas son père, on devrait le contacter! S'exclama Wilson.

Cinq paires d'yeux exorbités lui répondirent.

- Comment ça… ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez dû le trainer jusqu'à l'enterrement? Demanda Foreman d'un ton insolent.

- Son père bio-lo-gi-que! Répliqua Wilson comme si Foreman était particulièrement lent.

- Vous le connaissez? Interrogea Cuddy.

- Pas personnellement, mais House m'a dit qui c'est alors…

- Est-ce qu'il est seulement au courant que c'est son fils? Demanda Chase.

- Je sais pas, House ne sais pas, on ne sait même pas si sa mère le savait.

- Ok, contactez le. Moi je vais demander à House s'il sait quelque chose à ce sujet. Répondit Cuddy.

- Perte de temps. Dit Foreman.

- House est encore capable de répondre à des questions!

- Il est à peine capable de se souvenir du travail qu'il faisait avec nous! Vous perdez votre temps Cuddy!

- C'est _Docteur _Cuddy, pour vous, et non, passer du temps avec mon ami n'est pas une perte, quelque soit son état mental! Et si ce cas vous emmerde, ou que vous ne voulez pas que House guérisse, je ne vous retiens pas. C'est clair?

Foreman détourna le regard, intimidé.

Cuddy s'éloigna furieusement, faisant claquer ses talons.

- Pffouh, j'espère que jamais une femme ne me regardera comme ça! S'exclama Chase impressionné.

- Je trouve que c'est hot…

Les quatre autres regardèrent Thirteen, incrédules.

- Si on peut plus rigoler…

* * *

><p>- Wilson…<p>

- Il viendra te voir plus tard. Répondit Cuddy. Dis moi, Est-ce que tu sais si quelqu'un a eu une maladie dans ta famille?

House fit signe que non.

- Z'êtes tous des idiots.

Cuddy sourit malgré elle, sourcil levé.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir.

- Wilsoooooooooooooooon!

- Tu es amoureux de lui ou quoi? Rit-elle.

- Nan que toi.

Elle sentit ses larmes monter tant la réponse était automatique.

Elle en était certaine maintenant, elle était la seule personne incrustée à jamais dans le cœur de House…Avec Rachel.

- Numéro treize…

- Elle…Continue les tests, pourquoi tu demandes toujours après elle?

- Cuddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Il avait un air exaspéré.

Et la lumière fut.

* * *

><p>- On est vraiment… STUPIDES! S'écria Cuddy.<p>

- Et le pasteur Mycroft nie toute relation extraconjugale avec Blythe. Annonça Wilson.

- Oh, c'est bon, pas besoin de lui. House a trouvé le diagnostique depuis le début! Et on ne s'en est même pas rendus compte! Répondit Cuddy.

- Ah? Et?

- Quelle maladie génétique vient d'une anomalie sur le gène situé sur la paire chromosomes numéro 13?

Les autres ouvrirent grand la bouche.

- La maladie de Wilson. Souffla Chase.

- Et il nous le disait depuis le début! Il a l'anneau de Kayser-Fleischer. J'ai déjà vérifié ajouta-t-elle voyant que Foreman voulait faire une objection. Allez le bourrer de zinc.

* * *

><p>- Dieu merci! Il a les sourcils de sa mère!<p>

- Quand arrêteras-tu de me chambrer sur mes sourcils?

- Je t'ai donné un assez long break non?

Le bébé dans les bras de House gazouillait joyeusement.

- Et comment s'appelle ce gros lard?

Wilson sourit.

- Charles Gregory Wilson.

- Et bien, junior, je t'annonce que tu as hérité du père le plus moralisateur de cette planète! Mais ne t'inquiète pas : ton parrain redressera la barre.

- Tu peux attendre un ou deux ans avant de le pervertir?

- Rachel et moi recherchions justement un nouveau moussaillon. Le plus tôt on commence son éducation, le mieux c'est!

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

-En parlant du loup…Eyh Rachel, viens partager le butin!

La petite arriva en courant avec la boite en fer contenant les cookies, une Cuddy furieuse sur les talons.

- C'est TOI? Toi qui lui a dit de voler les cookies?

House lui répondit avec la moue la plus innocente qu'il pouvait faire.

- Ah non, je lui ai juste dit que les moussaillons devaient toujours partager le butin avec le capitaine. Pas pareil!

- Rachel, on va dîner dans 20 minutes, on verra pour les cookies après. Sandra est en train de préparer un bon repas, il ne faudrait pas te couper l'appétit.

- Pff pas drôle.

- C'est bien Rachel. Sache que les corsaires Wilson sont une excellente source de nourriture. Tu peux en voler autant que tu veux, ils ne te diront rien!

- HOUSE!

* * *

><p>Cuddy se blottit contre son fiancé, couverte de sueur.<p>

- Heureusement qu'on a pas mélangé nos gènes…

- On est obligés de parler de ça? Demanda la doyenne essoufflée.

- Oh, c'est l'une des premières chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand mon sperme…

- Menteur.

Elle soupira.

- J'aurais aimé un bébé avec tes yeux…

- Et on mettra du zinc dans ses biberons?

Elle le frappa doucement sur le torse.

-Crétin!

Un silence confortable s'installa.

- Cuddy?

- Oui?

- J'ai mal à la jambe.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, se dégagea de son étreinte, et embrassa la cicatrice.

- Ca va mieux?

- Beaucoup mieux…Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

The END =D


End file.
